tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Mines of Durkang
Approx. Level: 25 Durkang, an early king in the lost city of Mar Jagur, was said to have made his fortune in a secret desert mine east of his city. He then used this wealth to purchase the right amount of violence and silence when he took control of Mar Jagur's court. His reign was short and bloody. Historians of the era unmasked much about his contemporary dealings which revealed him in many ways to be a charlatan. But regarding the legend of the mine, no evidence arose to counter his claim. After centuries of silence on the subject, rumors have begun to spread indicating that one or more parties may have again unearthed this legendary mine somewhere off the Mar Jagur Trail. Directions to Zone: From the well in Pennan (one south of the Sutlers Shop) > speed 11w2n5w3nw > move land > speed 2wuwn2w2n > search north (need at level 7) > open north > follow the path around until it dead-ends at a locked door > unlock the door using the bronzed mule-head key* NOTE: You will need a thief to pick the door if no one has the key as the key is popped past the door. The gnomes and miners do not detect hidden. When you first enter the mine, there is a force field to the north you cannot pass yet. To the west is a locked door. Pull lever to go east. Once you go east, the floor will open and you will fall into a refuse pit. In the SE corner of the pit is the search for the ogre spine ring (search moss) - search sometimes results in a small hollow piece of bone. To exit the pit, pull lever in NE corner twice. The first pull releases poison gas, the second pull opens the door. Through the door is the gnomish sorcerer. you need the star-shaped crystal from his corpse to get into the mine. The crank opens the door to the west. To go south to the gnomish captain, 'press plate.' The captain pops the bronzed mule-head key. It's not a high pop rate. You can search the rug in the captain's room. However, I don't remember ever popping anything. You can remove the torch from the wall. I can't find any reason to do this. There is a lever u from the gnomish captain. I’m pretty sure that once you pull the lever to open the door southwest of here, this lever locks the floor in place so it doesn’t drop you back into the pit. Up and south from the captain is a fireplace. if you 'pull chain' the fire goes out. You can then 'search hearth' - so far have found: lump of coal, small fragment of violet ore One west of the fireplace room, there is a statue of a gnome standing with its foot on the head of an ogre. If you try to push over the statue, this happens: You wrap your arms around the heavy statue and begin to exert pressure. A vent in the ceiling opens, and a fine white powder sprays out onto everyone in the room! You feel confused! You feel sleepy and suddenly fall asleep! I tried this with an anti-sleep item. If the captain is alive, he is summoned. However, I couldn't find any benefit to moving that statue. One west of the statue is a room with a lever. This opens both the door to your north and the west door, two rooms north. You need to go n, n, w to get back just inside the mule-head key door where the force field is located. Then you can 'place star' to lower the force field and get into the rest of the zone. Unfortunatly, it's not the simple. If you can't untrap the floor, you will probably fall down a few more times before you can manage to get back out to the force field. If you can get 2n2e from the lever, there is a miner chained to the wall. It is not aggro. I don't know if it pops anything. In the NW corner of the mines in 'Dead End In The Mining Tunnels,' you can enter fissure. After a few seconds a ghoulish ogre climbs out of the ground and attacks. Climb up to get out. If you enter fissure and immediatly leave (climb up), after several seconds the ghoulish troll will pop out of the fissure and attack. He doesn't appear to be any different than the other ghouls or have any pops. The room with the log trap (where the asterix is above) has an acode to search rubble. I've been told 'a bit of bone' pops here, but I've never done it. After you kill the mess sergeant, you need to tip the pot. If you do it quickly, you will save (temporarily) the halfling child. Otherwise you can wait until the kid boils to death. If you try to drink the soup out of the pot, it will burn you. However; you can fill a container, then drink it. After tipping the pot, when you try to leave west a ghoulish troll will pop out of the ground, opening a down exit. d2wd is the wraithlord. He pops A Long-handled War Hammer 'Righteousness' (long-handled leather-wrapped war hammer) and fleshy blankets. He is by far the toughest mob in the zone. If you get stuck down there by a repop, go all east and 'move beam.' If you are evil, you can cut yourself on the edge of the stone slab in the room with the wraithlord. This gives you temporary +1wis and loads a bunch of extra mobs (goulish orcs and trolls) in the mine. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Long-handled War Hammer 'Righteousness' - ------------ --- ------ --------------- Base Cost: 25000 Level: 50 Weight: 5.00 lbs Damage: 4d7 Class: mace Attack: pound Acid: 65% Fire: 93% Cold: 98% Rarity: scarce Materials: mithril, steel Wear Loc.: right_hand Layer: base Anti-Flags: anti-mage, anti-thief, anti-warrior, anti-ranger, anti-druid, anti-monk, anti-bard Affects: Cannot be disarmed. Brings the fury of conviction to bear on opponents. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An Ogre-spine Ring -- ---------- ---- Base Cost: 17000 Level: 42 Weight: 0.30 lbs Armor Class: 3 Acid: 20% Fire: 30% Cold: 95% Rarity: Scarce Materials: bone,gold Wear Loc.: finger Layer: base Affects: Strength by +1. Hit_points by +5. Hitroll by +1. Is evil. Is magical. Channels the power of ogre spirits. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Blanket Of Writhing Skin - ------- -- -------- ---- Base Cost: 20000 Level: 50 Weight: 3.50 lbs Armor Class: 2 Acid: 0% Fire: 5% Cold: 5% Rarity: very uncommon Condition: very worn Materials: cloth, flesh Wear Loc.: body Layer: top Affects: Dexterity by -6. Hit_regen by +2.5. Mana_regen by +2.5. Move_regen by +2.5. Strength by -6. Shields from magical sight. Cannot be sacrificed. Is water-proof. Effects are additive. Cannot be enchanted with minor enchant. Makes you hear voices. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-